


Combobulate

by ObliviouSea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Work on Archive, Kidnapping, M/M, Polyamory, Territory battles, Werewolves, but not first fanfic, hopefully no angst, i don't like angst, nct pack is a gang, nct units as sub-packs, please someone teach me how to tag, poor renjun just wants to protect jeno and jaemin, renjun's pov, witches and wizards are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviouSea/pseuds/ObliviouSea
Summary: Huang Renjun is an alpha. His best friends, Jeno and Jaemin, are already an alpha and omega couple. Renjun's a puzzle piece in their relationship, but how long will it be until he admits that? Will the pack run change anything? Well, he better get it figured out between the territory battles and nightly snuggles.





	1. Snuggles and Elephants

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, this is my first fanfic on archive, so I hope you all will be patient with me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction chapter, so expect the upcoming ones to be a longer~ If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask ;)

Rejun wakes up sandwiched by warmth and comforting scents. Lavender and jasmine envelope him with safety, much like the comforter wrapped around himself. Smiling, he nuzzles his head into the chest in front of him, while an arm around his waist tightens its grip. He sighs contently when he realizes just how tangled up they are when he tries to move his legs into a more comfortable position. Renjun’s legs don’t move much, because of the other two pairs of legs that have trapped his between theirs. His legs are restricted, but he doesn’t feel trapped.

Sweet giggling enters his ears, as the chest nestled behind his back vibrates. A slight smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Renjun feels movement as the bed shakes a little, but his warm cuddle nest is unharmed. 

“He’s just too cute.” He hears Jaemin whisper from behind him. The smile threatens to take over as Renjun crinkles his nose.

“‘ive more mins,” Renjun mumbles as he tightens his hold around, who he thinks is Jeno, in front of him. The sharpness of the jasmine scent he smells when he snuggles more confirms his suspicion. That means that Jaemin is the one pressed behind him like a big spoon. With a huff, Renjun ignores his wolf's instinct to roll over and cover the youngest.

Jaemin giggles, and presses a cold kiss to the back of Renjun’s neck, as if he can feel Renjun’s inner struggle. Renjun scrunches up his nose again and whines, curling more towards Jeno’s warmth. He feels Jaemin lean up over him, then the smacking of lips fills the ambience of the quiet room. 

Releasing another huff, Renjun cracks his eyes open, only to be met with the sight of Jeno and Jaemin lip locking each other. He thinks he can see a bit of tongue too, gross. Jeno and Jaemin have been doing that a lot, which should’ve been awkward, but it isn’t. The three still do everything together. They still sleep in one bed, despite barely having wiggle room. The two other beds in the room are perfectly fine, but feel so empty when the three of them aren’t cuddled together.

Despite Renjun and Jeno both being alphas (and Jaemin an omega), they get along pretty well. Though, the three are newly presented, so that fact might be the reason they still get along. They haven’t joined into the pack run yet either. Tonight is the full moon, and Renjun is hoping that Mark has convinced Taeyong that the three of them can join pack this night’s pack run. They missed the last one because Taeyong, quote on quote, thinks they are still pups.

Yea, the two that are making out above Renjun are totally still pups. Speaking of which, Renjun thinks he’s had enough of their kissing noises. Jaemin is starting to release a small whimpers, and that won’t lead to anything good.

Pulling his arm from around Jeno, he reaches up and physically separates the two love birds. It’s too early in the morning for this, Renjun concludes.

“Hey-” Jaemin pouts as he looks down at the older male. His lips are slightly shiny and pink from the kiss. It kind of makes Renjun want to plant his own lips onto the younger’s mouth, and kiss him senseless, completing what Jeno started. 

“Too early,” Renjun explains in two words, as he clings back to Jeno, ignoring the overwhelming feeling. Jeno releases a grunt before pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Renjun’s head.

“Junnie, it’s ten in the morning.”

“Too early,” Renjun states again. Waking up before eleven on a saturday is preposterous in Renjun’s rule book. But eating pancakes without chocolate syrup and sprinkles is gross in his rule book, so he guesses that the rule book isn’t much to go by.

“Junnie, we need to get up. Today’s the day we might be able to join in on the pack run,” Jeno gently nudges Renjun, trying to lightly pry the older male off himself. Whining, Renjun keeps his grip around Jeno tight. That is, until Jaemin starts tickling his sensitive sides. Giggling, Renjun lets go of the other alpha and wiggles around, trying to escape the wriggling fingers. Tears start gathering in the corners of Renjuns eyes from the force of his giggles.

“Fi-fine! I’ll get up,” Renjun shouts between giggles. Jaemin stops attacking him with tickles, letting his hands slide away from Renjun. Sitting up, Renjun releases a groan as he stretches his hands above his head. He feels a brush of cold air on his flat stomach as his shirt rises with his arms. He quickly brings down his arms when he feels cold hands on the uncovered skin. Renjun crinkles his nose as he shoves Jeno’s hands away. “Hey stop!”

Jeno just smiles and winks at him. “Hurry and get up then, slowpoke.”

Jaemin is already getting out of bed, shedding his sweats as he makes his way to the closet. The closet is a whirlwind of the three’s clothes, as they don’t have the patience to organise and separate their own clothes. Jaemin is grabbing Jeno’s shorts and Renjun’s sweater anyways. There’s no sense in separating the clothes if they wear each other’s anyways.

“I will, I will,” Renjun wrinkles up his nose at the idea of pulling his legs out from underneath the warm blanket. Though, he doesn’t have to get dressed alone. Renjun raises his arms up again as he asks, “help me?”

“You’re such a pup.” Jeno shakes his head with a smile and an eye roll. But he does help Renjun take off his shirt. “I’m not helping you with more. You get too dependent on us when we hang out together. You’re almost like an omega.”

“Hey!” Jaemin complains from the use of an omega stereotype. 

“Whatever.” Renjun huffs, blowing up to move his bangs out of the way as he pouts towards Jeno. 

“You know I’m right! Right Jaemin? Renjun gets too dependent on us,” Jeno states, trying to prove a point. Too bad Jaemin is ignoring Jeno with a glare because of the omega comment. As a form of revenge, Jaemin drops an outfit for Renjun on the bed.

“Thanks Jaemin,” Renjun smiles as he gathers the skinny jeans and sweatshirt that Jaemin picked out for him. The sweatshirt is actually one of Jaemin’s that he got when they visited New York.

“Jaemin,” Jeno groans. 

“You brought this upon yourself.” Renjun snorts with a smile as he escapes the bed and shimmies off his pajama pants. The jeans are a tight fit, but the sweatshirt is loose and hands mid-thigh as it makes Renjun’s hands nonexistent. 

Jaemin wraps his arm around Renjun’s arm and starts tugging him to the door to their room. “Come on. Let’s go see if Kun brought any breakfast over today.”

“What is this?” Jaemin raises a spoon full of oatmeal, only to have it drip off back into the bowl of soupy glop. Renjun is judging his own bowl, his spoon untouched while Jeno is slurping down his oatmeal. “You’re not even supposed to be in this dorm anymore, anyways.”

Jaemin sends a glare towards Mark, who is comedically wearing a ‘kiss the cook’ apron while holding a pot full of oatmeal he made himself. Mark merely smiles as he sets down the pot in the sink. Jeno has no qualms about Mark’s cooking skills (or lack thereof) as he sets down his empty bowl. Of course, Jeno will eat just about anything. The alpha has no sense of self preservation when it comes to food. Jeno’s logic; if it looks edible, then it must be. His sense of smell may be lacking a little too. Renjun shakes his head with a sigh.

“Hey, that’s no way to treat your former sub-pack leader,” Mark softly reprimands as he waves the wooden spoon around, pointing in Jaemin’s direction.

“Exactly, you’re not part of the dream team sub-pack anymore,” Jaemin huffs. Renjun knows that Jaemin is still slightly hurt from when Mark made the decision to leave Dream and focus on the 127 part of the pack. Renjun remembers when Jaemin ignored Donghyuk for a full week just because Donghyuk decided to start going on pack runs with 127. Renjun doesn’t want to invalidate Jaemin’s feelings, but he thinks that it doesn’t matter that Mark and Donghyuk are running around with the older members. They’re all still part of NCT, and they’ll still see each other. Plus, Mark and Donghyuk are already mated, so it only makes sense that they are joining in on pack runs.

If Jaemin and Jeno would stop tip-toeing around the subject and become mated, then maybe Taeyong will allow them to regularly join in on the pack runs. At the rate of which they are going, Chenle and Jisung might permanently join in on pack runs before them. Speaking of which.

“Did Taeyong say we could join the pack run tonight?” Renjun asks Mark the same time Jaemin asks, “why isn’t Kun hyung feeding us.”

“Uh, well,” Mark’s smile falters as he sets down the wooden spoon. “Taeyong said yes, but it’s only because of the reason why Kun isn’t here.”

“Well, then why isn’t Kun here?” Jeno asks before releasing a burp.

“Ew gross Jeno,” Jaemin complains.

“Kun, Ten, Sicheng, and Lucas are out recruiting more wolves. Taeyong made a decision to make another sub-pack of NCT because of how big our territory has grown,” Mark explains. Mark’s answer doesn’t surprise Renjun in the slightest. It’s true, their territory has been getting bigger. The three sub-packs of NCT (dream, 127, and u) weren’t enough for guarding the four sides of the NCT territory— even if they had a cabin in all four corners. 

“So us three are going to replace them? Nice,” Jaemin comments. Mark nods with a smile before becoming serious. There’s a shift in the room, and it causes goosebumps to rise along Renjun’s arms.

“You guys need to be very careful during the pack run,” Mark states.

“Why?” Jaemin chuckles nervously. Jeno’s hand finds its way to Renjun’s and he intertwines their fingers together. 

“Because the three of you are unmated. The rest of us are mated, so we have no need to claim anyone. You guys might want to stay separated during the run, unless you guys have decided to go through with your mating bites.”

Marks words fill the air, causing it to be heavy and stiff. The tension between the three friends is tight from Marks insinuations. Their bonds are an unspoken thing, which has allowed it to be so comfortable. Even though there has always been the giant elephant in the room. Jaemin and Jeno are obviously together, but Renjun is still really close to the two of them.

“Anyways.” And just like that, the tension fades away just as quickly as it appeared. “If you three are done eating, we’ll head to the main cabin. Ten is letting me use his jeep while he’s away.”


	2. A Mixture of Jasmine, Rose, and Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil (alpha) mated to Doyoung (beta)  
Taeyong (omega) mated to Jaehyun (alpha)  
Johnny (beta) mated to Ten (omega)  
Yuta (alpha) mated to Sicheng (alpha)  
Kun (beta) mated to ??? (???)  
Jungwoo (omega) mated to Lucas (alpha)  
Mark (alpha) mated to Donghyuk (omega)  
(the rest are too young for now :P)  
(and I’ll probably add wayv as soon as I get to know them better ;))

“Why am I in the middle again,” Renjun whines for the third time during the bumpy car ride. He’s sitting in the back of the dark blue jeep. It’s Ten’s car, but Mark is currently driving it since Ten is off collecting more wolves. Honestly, Renjun is glad that Ten isn’t driving. Ten doesn’t have, ah, how can he say it, the safest driving? Not that Renjun really trusts Mark that much more. He’s managed to hit all the major potholes along the way.

And Renjun is trapped right in between Jeno and Jaemin in the back seat. The two refused to let him sit in the front when he offered to take the passenger seat, so now he’s smashed between them as the dirt road rocks him into their sides. 

“Because you’re the cutest,” Jaemin answers for the third time as he pokes Renjun’s cheek. Renjun scrunches up his nose with a huff, only to be poked on the other cheek by a smiling Jeno.

“Hey, no flirting back there. I don’t want you guys to distract me,” Mark yells back, as he looks them in the eyes through the rearview mirror. 

“We’re- we’re not flirting!” Renjun sputters, blush painting his cheeks red. Of course he’s not flirting, right? How could he? He doesn’t even know how to flirt.

“Kay,” Jaemin sings as he sends Mark an angelic smile through the mirror. All anger towards Mark leaving the dreamies is gone as Jaemin enjoys annoying Mark. Honestly, Renjun doesn’t know how Jaemin can get rid of a grudge he’s been holding for a whole two months. “Are we almost there?”

It’s kind of a stupid question, they’ll know when they are close. This huge (80 acre) forest has been their home since they were pups. All the smells here are familiar. Though, Renjun does know why Jaemin asked. They’ve been in the car for about ten minutes, and Jaemin is known to get bored of car rides longer than five minutes. Not that Renjun can really blame him, he is feeling pretty anxious himself. Just the thought of the reason why they are heading to the main cabin is making his heart race with anticipation. 

“It’s just a few more minutes,” Mark says, drawing a groan out of Jaemin. Jeno clicks his tongue with a smile matched with an eye roll.

“You’re such a drama queen, Nana.”

“Am not!”

“You are.”

“Nope.”

“You totally are.”

“You don’t even know—”

While the two are arguing, Renjun leans forward, placing his hands on the shoulders of the two front seats. “How much of the pack is running tonight?”

Mark thinks for a moment, humming while he mentally counts all the members that are going on the pack run. “Well, Jungwoo is going to be staying in the cabin. He hasn’t been feeling very well for the past couple days. Ten, Sicheng, Ken, and Lucas are gone. Yuta and Johnny are running even though Sicheng and Ten aren’t here. Donghyuk is skipping because he’s come down with the flu. So that means… ten! Ten of us are going on the run. Taeil, Doyoung…”

Mark starts rattling off all the names, in which Renjun leans back in his seat. Ten. It’s going to be his first full moon shift, and he’s already running with nine other wolves. He’s shifted before, but that was when he was just a pup. Pups have a harder time staying in one form. 

“—practice shift?! Is that even a thing?” Jaemin’s voice rises as he asks Mark. Renjun shakes his head, pushing his thoughts away as he tunes in to the conversation once again. 

“Yes, that is a thing.” Renjun can hear the pout in Mark’s words. “We usually shift once before dinner before the run, just to stretch out and get better mentally prepared for the forced shift when the moon shows.”

Renjun thinks it makes sense. He’s heard horror stories about wolves shifting for the first time during a forced shift, and it messing them up so much that they can’t even walk anymore. The stories may be a little exaggerated, but Renjun doesn’t want to find out first hand. Especially if Jaemin or Jeno got hurt during the forced shift. He would find a way to blow up the moon if they got hurt.

“Oh, and listen to Taeyong. There’s a reason he’s pack leader, even if he is an omega,” Mark states as the car arrives in front of a big cabin. The cabin is three stories, with a basement. It’s where NCT U normally stay. Though Taeyong tends to be at the 127 cabin a lot too.

“I know he’s a good leader. He wouldn’t move sub-packs just because he thought he was getting too old for them,” Jaemin mentally jabs at Mark, even though the smile on his face is pleasant and makes Renjun want to replicate it.

“Hey-”

“Nana, that’s enough,” Jeno scolds lightly before unbuckling and jumping out of the parked vehicle. Renjun slides out after him, stumbling on his legs as he reaches the ground. Jeno has to be his support for a few seconds as Renjun gets used to the unmoving ground. Riding in vehicles has always made Renjun feel a little imbalanced. He’s glad wolf packs don’t normally live in the city like animal hybrids do. “Junnie, are you going to be okay?”

The soft look Jeno is giving Renjun is turning his insides to goo. “Yea, I’m good Jeno,” Renjun replies with a shaky, but hopefully convincing, smile. Reluctantly, he pulls out of Jeno’s arms and starts walking behind Jaemin and Mark— who are currently going over who saw what correctly when they spotted the herd of buck not too long ago.

The first thing they hear when they walk into the cabin is Taeyong whisper yelling at Jaehyun as they are hunched over a large parchment of yellowing paper that sits on the dining room table. Renjun can feel the tension in the air, as Jaemin shuffles closer to him and claims his hand. The omega glances to Mark, in which Mark gives an awkward smile before approaching Taeyong and Jaehyun. The two mates still haven’t noticed that the small group has walked in.

“Hey Taeyong, we’re here,” Mark nervously chuckles as he startles Taeyong into a small jump.

“You gotta stop doing that Mark,” Taeyong groans as Jaehyun and him turn around. Jaehyun smiles warmly at the group, while Taeyong holds a hand over his probably racing heart. 

“Sorry.”

“We probably won’t be able to do the pack run tonight,” Jaehyun states right off the bat. Renjun freezes at that. He was really looking forward to running with the pack, why is it cancelled? Is it going to rain? No, Renjun would’ve been able to feel the moisture in the air. Plus the pack has gone on runs in much worse weather than just rain.

Jeno is the one that steps up and asks, “why?”

Jaehyung and Taeyong share a look. The mated pair are probably mentally talking to each other, Renjun guesses as he observes the way Jaehyun tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at Taeyong.

Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno have their own passed stares. Jeno’s icy blue eyes hold question in them, while Jaemin’s own electric blue eyes hold curiosity. Renjun is sure that his flat blue eyes hold slight disappointment. 

“A wizard has decided to settle down and raise a tower to the land over to the west of us,” Jaehyun finally answers. Renjun’s breath gets caught in his throat, as Jaemin’s grip gets increasingly tighter. Jeno is opening and closing his mouth, eyes wide as he tries to figure out what to say.

“A wizard?!” Mark’s voice cracks in the middle of the word, but that only shows how nervous the news makes him.

A settling witch or wizard would make any pack of wolves nervous. It makes this pack of wolves more so nervous because of what a nomadic wizard did to their families. When Renjun was five, a nomadic wizard came through their lands and slaughtered every wolf in the pack that was over the age of eleven. Taeil, the oldest out of nct, had been spared because he hadn’t even presented yet (this has caused the pack pups to present in their early teens instead of when they’re eleven). Thankfully a ten-year-old Taeyong stepped up and helped the small pack of eighteen wolf pups survive. Even when he presented as an omega (and Taeil an alpha), Taeyong was still followed by the rest of the boys. The boys had a stronger bond with each other because of the way they had to survive without their parents.

A normal wolf pack wouldn’t have as much fear as nct does, but there is still fear. A few hundred years ago, as the story goes, a group of witches and wizards stole away pups from every wolf pack they came across. It didn’t matter if the pack tried to protect its young, the witches and wizards were too strong together.

After the witches and wizards got their wolf pups, they kidnapped a couple animal hybrids away from their towns. This caused alarm among the animal hybrids, but it didn’t set off a whole race instillment of fear, like it did with the wolf population. 

A few decades later, the group of witches and wizards had bred a new breed of beings, called familiars. Though, the wolves don’t consider that as the most important part of that tale. Plus, familiars are like any other race (other than witches and wizards) and not inherently evil. They just have the misfortune to be able to bond and submit their soul to a witch or wizard. 

“Yes, there’s a settling wizard on the land west of us, across the government owned plot. There’s only one wizard, but I don’t know what magic he studies, or how many familiars he has,” Jaehyun explains. 

“What do we do then?” Mark asks, sounding a lot younger than his eighteen years. Renjun feels like he’s five years old again. His fear is surely thick in the air, but so is Jeno and Jaemin’s fear. 

“I called Kun and told him to come back with the few wolves he’s found. The rest of the pack will be on border patrol until we find out whether or not this wizard is going to be a threat. I’m also thinking of contacting the cat pack to the east. Though…” Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Mark continue talking amongst themselves, resituating near the map on the dining room table. 

“What do we do,” Renjun whispers, his voice shaking as he clings onto Jaemin’s hand. Jeno wraps an arm around Renjun’s slim waist as he sets his head on Renjun’s shoulder. The warmth of their body contact releases some tension in Renjun’s muscles. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think they are going to let us in on the patrols though,” Jeno jokes lightly, trying to lift the tense air. It works, as Jaemin emits some giggles, making the corners of Renjun’s mouth rise. 

“We might have to patrol by ourselves then,” Jaemin offers, his voice low so the three older wolves don’t hear them.

“What a great idea,” Renjun giggles, joining in on the joke. “We can sneak out tonight and do our own patrol.”

“Are we sure about this?” Renjun asks as they trek through the brush. The full moon’s light is bright enough to cast light shadows through the trees as Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno walk through the forest behind the dreamies cabin. Jeno gives him an encouraging smile while Jaemin shrugs.

“If they’re not going to give us a shift on the patrol, then we’ll just make one,” Jaemin states. Renjun sighs, not knowing if his “better” influence is really something to be praised about by the older wolves (Sicheng says that Renjun is the one that keeps them in check, Jaemin is the one to pull them to adventure, and Jeno is the stable glue holding them together. Renjun is not so sure Sicheng knows what he’s talking about). 

“Do you guys even remember how to shift,” Renjun counters, slightly trying to convince the two to go back to the bed they were snuggling in not too long ago. His question causes Jeno to pause, which makes Jaemin stumble into the alpha, and Renjun to run into them, becoming the last domino to knock them down to the forest floor. 

The three boys become a laughing mess among the leaves as their fall becomes a tickle war. It ends with Jeno holding down a wriggling Jaemin by his wrists (as Jeno sits on his stomach- how can that be comfortable?) as Renjun attacks Jaemin’s ticklish sides. After calming down after the miniature war (in which Jaemin vows to get revenge on the both of them), the three of them remain lying on the ground, bathing in the moonlight. 

“I think I know how we can shift,” Jeno states from in between the other two. Jaemin twists so that he’s lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, making it easier to watch Jeno. Renjun just tilts his head on Jeno’s right shoulder.

“How?” Jaemin asks. 

“You know how it’s a tradition that the alpha, or leader, of the pack shifts first?”

Jaemin and Renjun nod their heads in unison, wondering where Jeno is going with this. 

“After the leader or alpha shifts, I think the rest kinda just follow instinctually. Like, ‘wow, maybe we need to shift too since our leader did’.”

“Jeno, that actually kinda makes sense,” Renjun mumbles as he thinks about it. Jaemin hums, as he’s trying to digest the information. 

“That means the most dominant one needs to shift first,” Jaemin concludes. Renjun sits up as the boys share looks among each other. 

Both Renjun and Jeno are alphas, so it would make sense that they would be the ones to try to shift first. But Jaemin is the one that drags them around a lot, even though the omega in him makes his scent sweeter than sweet. Of course, Renjun’s rosy scent isn’t exactly what you think an alpha would smell like. 

“Who’s the most dominant?” Renjun asks out loud. 

Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know. I feel like we all kinda just follow each other. I don’t think any one of us is really more leader material than the other. Well, I don’t think Jaemin would make the best leader,” Jeno finishes with a teasing smile towards Jaemin.

Jaemin huffs, sitting up and crossing his arms. “I am too, leader material!”

“Then show us, oh amazing Jaemin, that you can be our leader,” Jeno continues teasing. Renjun snorts as he tries to hide his own smile. The two can be so ridiculous, pushing their statuses beyond what traditions believe. 

“Okay, I will!” Jaemin stands up, clenching his fists as he looks focusedly at one of the trees.

“Hold on, hold on,” Jeno releases a laugh as he stands up too. “You need to take off your clothes Nana, unless you want to destroy them. Remember how mad Yuta was when Sicheng tore up his sixty dollar sweats?”

Jaemin sighs. “Yea, of course I remember. I became their messenger bird because Yuta wouldn’t talk to Sicheng for about a week.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, because mates can just talk telepathically,” Renjun states, making Jeno laugh more. Jaemin shrugs.

“I don’t know. Those two can be extremely stubborn. And it’s not like we really know what being mates is like. Maybe the telepathy only works when both of them want it to,” Jaemin brings up a good point. Though, they should be focusing on shifting and doing their own patrol. So Renjun brings them back on track.

“Should we all strip now, so it’s less awkward,” Renjun asks. Jeno blinks at Renjun, remembering why they are out here in the middle of the woods, close to midnight. 

“That’s actually a good idea. So if one of us shifts, and we are forced to shift, we don’t lose clothes either,” Jeno says with a smile, as if he came up with the brilliant idea. Not that Renjun minds. The sparkle in Jeno’s icy blue eyes makes everything better in Renjun’s books. So the three boys strip free from their clothes, and Renjun ends up folding them and setting them against a nearby tree.

“How are we going to find our clothes after our patrol?” Jaemin brings up a good question.

“I don’t know. Instinct?” Jeno says, earning a pinch in the side by Renjun. “Ow!”

“We’ll know where they are because of the smell, doofus,” Renjun explains. Jaemin nods his head like Renjun’s answer makes perfect sense. To Renjun, it does make perfect sense. Even now, the clothes are a mixture of rose, jasmine, and lavender, all three of their scents.

“You know, I think our scents mix pretty well,” Jaemin states before getting his own pinch to his side, courtesy of Jeno.

“Just focus on shifting, lollipop,” Jeno says, teasing Jaemin about his pink dyed hair. Jaemin pouts, but listens to the alpha. His eyes are on a tree, while he clenches his fists again. 

“Don’t think too hard. Just feel the pull of the moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments on my first chapter :D  
I didn't expect that kind of reaction, so thank you :)


	3. Glowing Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally completed a third chapter
> 
> yay me :3

“Don’t think too hard. Just feel the pull of the moon,” Renjun offers, trying to help in any way he can. Jaemin nods, electric blue eyes focused on nothing in the distance. He has that far away look he gets when he’s concentrating heavily on something. Renjun frowns, “you’re thinking too hard.”

“Am not,” Jaemin counters as he furrows his eyebrows while puffing out his cheeks, avoiding eye contact with Renjun. Renjun rolls his eyes slightly because of the pouting omega. One would think that they can’t tease Jaemin without him either pouting or jabbing back. Holding back a small smile, Renjun steps closer to Jaemin. Renjun hesitates for a second before placing his hand on Jaemin’s bare shoulder.

“Nana, relax. It’ll be easier if you’re not all tense,” Renjun encourages with a gentle squeeze to Jaemin’s shoulder. It rises and falls as Jaemin takes a deep breath. There’s a tingling at the base of Renjun’s spine, but he ignores it as he keeps his attention on Jaemin. After Jaemin shifts, it’ll be easier for him to feel the pull of the moon. At least, that’s what Renjun thinks. Renjun is just pulling from stuff that Donghyuk has offhandedly said about his own runs with the pack. 

“It’s fine if you’re not able to shift first,” Jeno states from behind them. Jaemin snorts and squares his shoulders. If the omega was in his wolf form, his hackles would most likely be sticking up.

“And let you beat me to it? No way!” 

“It’s not a competition,” Renjun says underneath his breath as he steps back from Jaemin, his arm swinging back to his side. The tingling on his spine is getting harder to disregard, as it grows into a dull throbbing. 

“I didn’t mean…” Jeno takes a deep breath. “Renjun’s right, it’s not a competition. We’re trying to shift so we can do our own patrols.”

“I still want to shift first,” Jaemin pouts. 

Right, they are out here for a reason. To do their own patrol. Though, Renjun’s stomach is beginning to churn, and he’s feeling lightheaded. Renjun shifts on his feet, hopefully hiding how his hands are shaking as he clenches them.

“Are you feeling alright, Junnie?” Jeno asks. He has probably noticed the sweat that is beading on Renjun’s forehead, despite the crisp chill in the fall air.

“I think so,” Renjun answers. They stand there in silence for a few seconds before Renjun speaks up. “Actually, I’m not feeling all that well.”

Jaemin turns from staring at nothing to give Renjun a worried look. Jeno approaches Renjun and puts the back of his hand on Renjun’s forehead. His hand is freezing cold, making Renjun shiver as his eyes slide shut. The feeling of Jeno’s hand on his warm skin is intensified while his vision is dark. The smell of jasmine and lavender fills his nose, but not unpleasantly so. 

“S***, I think you might have a fever Renjun,” Jeno states as he pulls his hand away. The loss of coolness on his forehead makes Renjun’s eyes snap open as a deep growl forms from within the back of his throat. Jaemin flinches back from the harshness of the noise. 

“Woah, Junnie, your eyes—” Jaemin’s voice trembles as he steps back. His reaction makes Renjun curl into himself, ashamed of his actions as he stumbles away from the other two. Dead leaves crunch beneath his bare feet.

“They’re glowing,” Jeno finishes Jaemin’s sentence, his own eyes open in awe. Renjun feels unsettled with their stares, as he takes more steps away from them while squeezing his eyes shut. A sharp pain runs down and up his spine, traveling down to settle at his feet and hands. Renjun’s breathing is loud in his ears, as he struggles to even breath. Each rise and fall of his chest is heavy, and he can feel drops of sweat roll down his hot skin.

“Jeno, I think he’s shifting,” Jaemin gasps. His words sound like they’re travelling through a layer of water to get to Renjun. He feels as though there’s a ton of water weighing on his body as he falls to his hands and knees. Jeno says something too, but Renjun can’t pay attention to Jeno’s words as his skin starts to itch and crawl. Digging his fingers and toes into the dirt beneath the brittle leaves, Renjun releases a whimper of pain. If he was more conscious, he might’ve noticed that it sounded more like a whine a dog would make.

After what feels like hours of pain, Renjun comes back to himself. He’s lying on his side, the whole forest tilted from his position on the ground. He no longer feels overwhelmingly hot, but rather, a pleasant warmth. White paws come into his vision when he reaches his hands out to help pull him to his feet. He has no hands. With a huff, Renjun flounders to upright himself on his unsteady paws. His world spins dizzily as he rights himself. 

He shifted. 

Renjun shifted.

A sharp excited yip is produced from Renjun as his tail wags behind him. Eyes darting about, Renjun looks to brag to his two friends. They are nowhere to be seen— wait. 

Renjun freezes in place as he takes in two other wolves that lay among the leaves. A black wolf lays splayed out, chest heaving as it pants. There is a stripe of white on its chest, and another one on its hackles. Stepping forward, Renjun gets a nose full of jasmine. The black wolf is Jeno. Which means the white wolf curled up against Jeno’s back is Jaemin. Jaemin’s pure white fur is a stark difference to Jeno’s pitch black.

With a snort, Renjun gets closer to the other two. The smell of jasmine is more than enticing, so Renjun allows his instincts to guide him to press his nose into the fur around Jeno’s neck. Taking a deep breath, Renjun lets the scent of jasmine fill his lungs. He takes in another breath, but is interrupted when the black fur pulls away from him.

Renjun opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them, as he searches for what was taken away from him. Jeno is sitting up, icy blue ice shining as though there are stars in his eyes. Without saying a word (though how could they, telepathy is reserved for mates), Jeno rises to his paws and approaches Renjun. Renjun allows him to press his own nose to Renjun’s scruff. 

Not soon after Jeno gets a breath, Renjun is being plowed to the ground by a force of white. With the air knocked out of him, Renjun looks up to see Jaemin’s electric blue eyes staring down at him. A low growl rumbles in Renjun’s chest as he shoves Jaemin off himself. Next thing he knows, Jeno is running into both of them with a delighted bark, making them all tumble to the ground. 

Renjun finds himself on the bottom of the pile, and has no strength to push off the two bigger wolves. With a whine, Renjun flops his head to the ground in submission. This earns him a lick on his snout from Jaemin. Huffing, Renjun ignores the omega as Jeno rolls off the top of the dog— wolf pile. Jaemin gets off Renjun, and trots happily towards Jeno. Rising to his feet, Renjun gets a great idea.

With a yip, Renjun races past his two friends. He receives responding barks as the two start chasing after him. Gone are the thoughts of patrolling. The rush of running together through the moonlight pushes all other thoughts out of mind. The breeze blows through their fur as they race together between the trees. They have enough of a conscious to remember not to howl and attract attention to themselves. 

But they do run. They run, and run, and run.

Their new legs start aching, though the thrill of running with each other makes them forget the burn. Forget why they are out there. Why they are running around as wolves.

Jaemin knocks into Renjun, causing them to tumble into Jeno, and once again they are on the ground. Their fur recedes and they find themselves a laughing, naked, couple of boys rolling around in the fallen leaves. 

As they settle, Renjun finds himself pinned by Jaemin. Jaemin is sitting on his stomach (and no, Renjun finds the weight isn’t uncomfortable), hands trapping Renjun’s wrists to the ground beside his head. Jaemin’s eyes are twinkling, his breathing heavy from the exertion of playing. Renjun’s eyelids only rise halfway as he breathes out his open mouth. 

Everything seems to be frozen in time as Jaemin slowly leans down and slots their mouths together. Renjun’s eyes fully shut as he relishes in the warmth of Jaemin’s lips. A low whine escapes him when Jaemin starts moving their lips together. Renjun tilts his head, taking the kiss deeper as he starts putting more pressure to Jaemin’s lips. 

Warm hands slide up Renjun’s side, causing him to gasp and curve his spine to get closer to the warmth. Jaemin leans closer, pressing their bare chests together as he tentatively flicks his tongue along Renjun’s lips. Feeling lost in the heat, Renjun chases Jaemin’s tongue with his own, tugging at Jaemin’s hands as he tries to grab onto something— probably Jaemin. Their tongues twirl together, curling around each other, causing Jaemin to whine deliciously. Renjun drinks up the noise greedily, as he coaxes Jaemin’s tongue past his own lips. 

When Jaemin pulls away, Renjun takes in his blown pupils and red slicked lips. 

“Woah.”


End file.
